<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The doubts of an actor by toymonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976043">The doubts of an actor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie'>toymonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who killed team cordium [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hallucinations, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the actor is alone and having doubts about what he's done in the past years after hurting his brother and takes time to think to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who killed team cordium [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The doubts of an actor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This story takes place a few hours after The Actor vs The colonel)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky grew darker as Salem grew closer to arriving in atlas. Mark was sitting down on a large rock outside in the cold as he bandaged himself up, wrapping the white cloth around his wrists. And then his hands shortly after. He sighed as he saw the sky become red and very cloudy and looked at himself in a puddle.</p>
<p>He saw himself but younger without all the markings or red eyes he looked at this reflection of himself and sighed as tears went down his face, he slowly started to cry without making a sound. </p>
<p>“…Am I doing the right thing? I should feel happy Salem is close to reaching her goal, which means I will be rewarded, but… I don’t want my brother to die. I don’t wanna see Damien die even after what Celine has done. I only want to see her get what’s coming to her, but should that be death?" </p>
<p>He didn’t know what to think he didn’t even know what to do; he just softly cried and held his head "why don’t I feel happy?” he was having doubts. He shivered extremely cold suddenly usually the cold wouldn’t bother him he had grown a bit immune to the feeling he looked up and soon saw himself dead in his robes and all the corpse of what he thought was himself said was "it’s not fair is it?“ </p>
<p>He jumped back in surprise and panted slowly, holding his chest when suddenly he was smacked across the face by a sharp nailed hand and saw Tyrian, who just softly giggled and smiled with glee.</p>
<p>"Oh, what is the matter? OH! Is the actor getting cold feet or something? Lookie here, I brought you your robes! Hehe, I found them on that ship I crashed from as I was escaping after killing one of the ace ops using qrow Branwen’s own weapon! Oh, isn’t that FUN? COME ON AND PUT THEM ON. We must prepare for orders at any time; hopefully, you’ll be fully healed by the time we are needed!”</p>
<p>Mark looked at his bathrobes and put them on slowly as he gritted his teeth and looked at his bandaged hands and gently chuckled. </p>
<p>“Heh, you better hope you’re ready as well. I should heal soon enough, but you might take a bit longer to properly heal I can tell by the marks on your hands you broke them to get out of cuffs again and using Qrows own weapon to kill someone? A very ballsy move for a freak of nature like yourself!”</p>
<p>He laughed loudly before he cracked his neck and then turned his head entirely backwards to face the scorpion faunus. "No, I’ll be fine. Do not worry about me. We have a job to do, and once it’s complete, I am sure I’ll feel fine. I am sure of it; after all, I am the great Actor Mark Edward Fischbach himself, aren’t I?“</p>
<p>Tyrian chuckled but then groaned softly as he looked at Mark, who twisted his own neck to look at him face to face. </p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn’t call you great, but you have served lady Salem well and helped me out from time to time, so I’ll just say your decent even if you are a faunus hating asshole NOW come on let’s find something to eat I am starving!" </p>
<p>Mark turned his head back in the proper place and looked down at where he saw that nasty version of himself; he had some doubts. Still, there was no backing down now. He didn’t fully see himself in the highest light not anymore not after hurting William like that he hated seeing his brother in such pain he could tell he had lost someone even if he didn’t know who that someone was.</p>
<p>"Right you are a meal would be perfect right now, something meaty! You know how much I love meat. I LOVE MEAT IN MY MOUTH! Wait… Wait, not like that! goddammit!” He groaned gently and shook his head he then looked at the robotic tail of his Allie and decided to make a small little crack at him he loved to tease those he worked with after all “Say… you don’t happen to have your old tail, would you?” he was then smacked across the head by Tyrian "OH DON’T PUSH IT! your lucky lady Salem needs you… and I once liked your films" he murmured that last part </p>
<p>“oH, WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN’T HEAR YOU SOMETHING ABOUT LIKING MY FLIMS?! oooh tell me more, please tell me about how great they am or how handsome I am oh please oh please~!” he gave a large shit-eating grin he always felt great when someone stroked his ego.  </p>
<p>“I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE I KNOW, IT WORKS TO CHEER YOU UP! can’t have you being upset when you’re needed the most!" </p>
<p>The two then went on and left the area to find a meal and prepare for anything. Salem might need their help todo next this day was the start of a hectic time, and they needed to be at their best after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>